


Not so Lovin' in the night.

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Dubious Consent, It's kinda nsfw but not really things stop before they get out of hand, M/M, ThirstyDrunk!Yu, also damn yu wants it, i'm sorry yoosk for making you suffer like this, the terrible thing called the next day after you fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Turns out drunk Yu is Thirsty!Yu.And they pay the consequences the next day.





	Not so Lovin' in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at something kinda-nsfw-but-not-really  
> I headcanon that Yu bottles up his feelings and it gets out when he's drunk.  
> Also that Yosuke's voice gets high-pitched when he's panicked or very embarrassed.  
> Also I needed a break from studying

How did this happen.

How.

Why did he left Yu alone with the booze. More like how did he find the booze. And why did he drank it. Why. Yosuke thought they were friends. This party was a terrible idea.

 

Well at least one of them as to be a good friend.

 

Yosuke picked up Yu from the ground to try and put him on the sofa, maybe he would fall asleep on there.

 

“Oooh, Yosuke...”

 

Wow, he actually didn't sound drunk. Exept for his words, he doesn't think he ever heard Yu talk to him like that. _It's kinda nic- nonononono he's drunk. Leave him alone. Wait that's not the first problem I should be thinking of !!_

He should hurry up and go clean up, with some luck Kanji is still downsatirs. As Yosuke was going to leave, something tugged on his sleeve.

 

“Come on. Stay...

\- “Hum no. I have stuff I need to do.”

 

Yu brutally tugged him and litterally made Yosuke fell on him.

 

\- “I need to do a thing too. For a _very_ long time.”

 

Yu basically hugged him to keep him close, no intentions of letting go.

 

\- “Ok now let me go-

\- No. I need you.”

 

_Please stop my heart can't take this_

 

God, Yu has become THAT kind of drunk ?? Well at least it's not one of the girls living through this.

 

\- “Yu I'm not a girl, let go !

\- I know. I don't want a girl. I want you.

\- _**WHA-**_ ”

 

This looks like the scenario of a bad M rated movie. He needed to get out NOW.

Wait. _He doesn't want a girl but he wants me ? Wait is he- nonono he's drunk he's not himself, he must be thinking I'm someone else._

 

“ Dude, I. AM. _NOT A GIRL_. Let me go !” _before I explode on the spot_

\- I don't want a girl.”

 

Yu let his grip loosen, Yosuke thought it was an occasion to escape, but grabbed him by the shoulders and made him turn around before hugging him harder, sticking him to his chest.

 

\- “YU, NO-” As his voice suddenly high-pitched, Yosuke looked at Yu right in the eyes, since it was the only thing he could look at in this position. Yu's face was red, but it didn't seem to be only because of the alcohol. Yu had a smile on his face. And not the little happy smile. But the - _what I'm thinking of right now is not kid friendly_ \- kind of smile.

 

He got a feeling of what is mix of dread and embarrassement. Then Yu turned around, making the both of them fall onto the ground, Yosuke's back on the floor and Yu on top of him.

_DANGER DANGER DANGER_

Yosuke struggled to his hardest, but Yu took his wrists in his hands, locking him onto the ground. Yu was way stronger than Yosuke, there was no way he could get out of this one.

 

“What are you doin-

\- _Shhh_.” Yu let go one of his wrist to shush him. “I like to hear your voice but I want to _feel_...”

 

He ran his hand on his partner's face.

 

“You're so warm and soft...”

 

Yosuke tried to use his free hand to push him away, but Yu caught it and, well, intertwined their fingers. He checked Yu's eyes, they were locked onto him like if nothing else existed. There was no other way to put it. Yu was _hungry_.

 

“You don't know how much I wanted this.

\- Yu, I don't know who you're thinking of but I'm not them ! It's me, Yosuke ! Let go !!

\- Aww you're _so cute_ when you try to deny it...” Yu leaned in and smelled the brunette's hair. “You smell so nice too...” Yu gripped his hand harder, and his other one intertwined it's fingers with Yosuke's as well.

 

_Dammit this can't get any worse-_

 

Then Yu was kissing his neck.

 

_I JINXED IT **WHY**_

 

He let out a shriek, I mean fuck his drunk best friend is clearly thinking of _doing the dead_ without realizing that he is NOT with the one he thinks he's with.

 

“You taste nice... I've dreamed of what you could taste like, but I didn't even came close-

\- YU PLEASE, IT'S ME YOSUKE”

 

Once again yelling with an high-pitched voice, Yu faced him again. And they stared at each other.

 

\- “Of course it's you.” He leaned in. Yosuke felt both incredible dread again and... anticipation ? _Naaah_

 

Their forehead touched and Yu whispered :

 

“ _I want you, Partner..._

\- _**WHA**_ -”

 

Didn't have time to finish his sentence, Yu was already making out with him.

The brunette was trying desperately to make sentences, but it's kinda hard when his bestie (who just confessed his love to him it seems _nah no way I must have heard that wrong_ ) is trying to wash his mouth with his toungue.

 

“YU- WAIT- YOU- I-”

 

After some tries, he didn't have the energy to talk anymore. To move either.

He was just left there. Letting it happen.

And

somehow enjoying it

 

_NO HE'S DRUNK_

 

Yosuke used what is left of his strength to brutally get up in one swoop, pushing Yu away and making him fall on his back.

Yosuke tried to get rid of the saliva on his mouth to talk.

 

“Yu. You're drunk. I don't want any of this if you don't know what's even going on ! I don't even know if you want this !! I'm leaving !”

 

Yosuke got up and left. Behind him he heard a plea for him to come back.

He'll come back when his Partner will be himself again.

He locked the door behind him, he could hear sobbings from the other side, and fell onto the ground.

He has stuff he needs to sort out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tommorow morning, Yosuke oponed the door.

Only to find Yu in a corner, his hands on his face. In between the his fingers, Yu noticed Yosuke.

 

“Yosuke, I-

\- It's fine. You were drunk. Let's forget tha-

\- No.”

 

Yu got up, staggered his way to Yosuke and took him by the sleeve.

 

“Look. I want to apologize about what I did, it must have been horrible for you. But I don't want to act like nothing happened.” He looked up at Yosuke.

“I haven't been trully sincere with you, and I think this is why that happened. So I want to say... What I've said yesterday, in this same room,” He took a deep breath : “it's all true.

 

I love you. Not as a friend, but as a man.

 

And I'm so sorry for what I've done.”

 

Yu let go of his sleeve and hid his face in his hands.

 

\- “Yu. Look at me.”

 

Yu spread out his fingers to be able to see.

 

“Yesterday, you said that I was “trying to deny it”. I thought about it, and, yesterday...

I enjoyed it. It seems absolutely stupid, but I kinda liked it... I know it's horrible cuz you were drunk, but if you weren't then I would have really liked it ! God I can't explain but...

 

I think... That I like you... And not in the _ahah friends_ way.

 

And I'm sorry for not trying harder to stop you...”

 

He looked at Yu in the white of the eyes. Yu was starting to cry.

 

“Oh _shi_ \- you ok !? What am I saying _of course n_ -”

 

Just like yesterday, Yu shut him up with his mouth.

 

_OoH._

 

\- “Oh sorry I shouldn't have-

\- NAH NAH. IT'S FINE. IT'S VERY FINE.” His voice got way higher all of a sudden.

 

“... can you do it again...?”

 

Yu beamed a smile, and he did it again.

 

\- “Hey... Hum... Can we finish what we started yestarday...?

\- As long as you're not drunk as shit. _Wait_ did you just asked that we- !?

\- Hum yeah... I mean you said you'll like it more if I wasn't drunk.

\- OK YOU GOT ME THERE.” He needed to do something about this high pitch.

\- “Also huh... Like I said, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you for a _very_ long time...

\- **OH.** ”

 

Well duh. Yu's weird drunk behaviour must have come from somewhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drink too much folks.  
> Yeah I can't write nsfw, and I have a really hard time writing from yoosk's perspective.  
> At least I've (once again) destroyed Yu's image.  
> I should make that my motto.  
> Hope you enjoyed the gay's being a disaster


End file.
